


A Boy and his Dog

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Pet!Jared, Slavery-ish, Sub-human, reluctance, virgin!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Jensen’s Companion, a canine sapien that looks human but is more like a dog and commonly kept as a domesticated pet. Jensen only intended to try and help Jared take some tension off with the neighbors female Companion in heat and all, but Jared doesn’t understand and gets a few ideas himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Shit be strange, just saying.

Jared was never intended to be Jensen’s Companion. When his older brother Josh was born, Jensen’s parents put the money down to purchase and train a Companion pup, a domestic canine sapien. They looked mostly like normal humans with a few traits that marked them as subhuman, chiefly their inability to speak and animalistic behavior. They were common pets, humans that acted like dogs with the same endless loyalty and love a normal canine dog would give. Jensen’s mom had one as a young girl and she wanted her children to grow up with a pet as well. As was the norm, when the Companion was five and primarily self-sufficient, he came to live with his family. Jensen was just a baby then but his parents loved to tell the story about how Jared was immediately enamored with Jensen. Although Josh was meant to be the one for Jared to bond with, it was immediately clear he took a shine to the squirming baby over Josh, who wasn’t really that much interested in the strange animal boy. Jensen’s mom always went on about how easy life was with Jared helping her look after Jensen, that the Companion always kept an eye on the baby, played with him whenever Jensen wanted for however long and always slept curled up on the floor directly in front of the crib so no one could reach Jensen without waking the guard dog first.

So while Jared was never meant to be Jensen’s Companion, it was always clear to his family that he was number one in Jared’s eyes.

 

“We’re home!” Jensen hollered as he slammed the front door open and kicked his sneakers off. Still panting a little from the run, he twisted around and easily unclipped the leash from Jared’s collar. When Jared turned sixteen, he had shot up like a weed, and was now huge; looming tall and endlessly broad. The male ducked down a touch for Jensen to undo the leash and once he was off he pulled his own shoes off and tucked them away neatly, well taught by Jensen’s mother.

“Come on boy,” the teenager called as he made his way to the kitchen and poured water for them. Leaning against the counter he refilled his cup three times before letting out a satisfied sound. Jared was right there beside him and took a fourth refill for himself while Jensen moved to examined the note pad on the fridge.

“ _Me and Mac went shopping. we’ll be back late, but we’ll bring take out home for dinner, love mom_.” Jensen read out and took in the second note hastily scribbled under his mother’s neat writing. “ _Out, be back for dinner so save me some, Josh.”_ Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled the fridge open. When he found nothing appetizing, he turned to the cupboards but paused when he noticed Jared standing tense, staring outside.

“What’s up, boy?” He questioned as he leaned over to peer out the back window with Jared. Across the far fence, the back neighbor had a huge porch and laid out on a lawn chair was a petite female. Jensen wrinkled his nose and made an annoyed sound.

“God, they’re so freaking rude. They should have her kept inside when she’s like that,” he grumbled and gave Jared a light thump on the arm to pull the Companion from his daze. The neighbor lady at the back had started up a breeding service for Companions a few years back and bought two prime females. Whenever they went into heat, Jared and the other Companions on the street always got themselves worked up. Something about pheromones and breeding cycles, though Jensen figured what it came down to was that the females made them horny as hell.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs,” Jensen directed, grabbing them each an apple from the fruit bowl as he headed down into the entertainment room of the house. The air conditioned basement was heaven compared to the hot, humid temperatures of summer and Jensen slumped gratefully onto the plush couch as he fumbled with the remote and tossed Jared his apple.

The Companion lingered around the stairs, looking up them longingly and the fruit hit him in the chest before thumping to the carpet.

“Jay! Get over it man, that ain’t a pussy you’re getting,” the teenager told him with a frown, wondering distantly if his mom could take Jared in to be bred again soon. With the females around now Jared needed to visit the breeding clinic almost every month. Since Jared wasn’t a stud male or of high breeding, they actually had to pay for it and Jensen knew money was kinda tight.

Jared whined low in his throat but bent to pick up the apple, even as he sniffed the air and looked back at the stairs.

“Come here,” Jensen called, patting the couch beside him until Jared obeyed, settling his larger bulk beside Jensen and looking down at his apple forlornly.

“Ah come on, Jay, you know you can’t have her; besides, she's all stuck up anyway, never wants to play fetch or go for runs, probably frigid,” he surmised, reaching up and ruffling Jared’s hair until the male finally pushed his hand away with a little huff and easy smile. The tv blared in front of them but Jensen couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Jared’s jeans.

 _Man_ , _his pet was packing_.

As the Companion shifted around, trying to get comfortable and focus on the tv, Jensen felt bad for him. It wasn’t Jared’s fault the stupid lady decided to bring females around but Jared was the one constantly paying for it. While Jared wasn’t overly inverted or anything, he did have a sense of embarrassment which showed every time his body reacted to the females; not to mention having to try and ignore constant erections without being able to have any relief.

Jensen could understand on some level, he was a teenage boy after all and the wind just had to blow right and he would pop a boner. But then Jensen knew how to masturbate while Jared didn’t. For some reason Companions didn’t get the idea of self-love and had to be bred to get any respite, which had to suck big time for Jared.

Jensen didn’t think it through when he got the idea, if he had he probably would have seen how stupid it was. Instead he just put his half-eaten apple on the coffee table and turned to Jared.

“Boy,” he said to pull the Companion’s attention to him before he reach out and undid the button of Jared’s jeans. The male whined in confusion but gave a little sound of relief as the pressure on his erection was let up. Jensen pulled the jean’s open wide and eyed the shape of Jared’s cock through his black briefs.

“We can’t afford to get you bred right now, but maybe I can show you how to…” normally Jensen would be more embarrassed, but Jared wasn’t going to be telling anyone so he figure it couldn’t hurt to try. His Companion was the only being in the world Jensen didn’t ever think to be embarrassed around. 

“We’re just gonna…” trailing off with a shrug, Jensen reached out and encircled his fingers around Jared’s dick. The male was huge in his hand and surprisingly warm even through the briefs. Pressing the length of the cock into his palm, Jensen could feel the throb of it as he gave a few tugs and Jared immediately shoved into his hand, making baffled sounds as he watched Jensen. His apple rolled to the floor and he leaned forward suddenly, dropping his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s fine Jay,” he soothed as he rubbed Jared’s shoulder until the worried whines died down, Jared’s bulk loomed over the small teen but Jensen wasn’t intimidated like some people got, he knew Jared too well to be.

“I gotcha buddy,” Jensen added as he let the Companion hide his face in Jensen’s neck. Without any rush, the teenager’s hand drifted back down to Jared’s opened pants.

“You’ve seen me do this plenty of times, I’m just showing you, it’ll take that edge off,” the explanation was kind of pointless since Jared didn’t understand the words but Jensen figured it was the tone that mattered. They sat on the couch facing one another, Jensen kneeling between Jared’s spread thighs as his hand slipped under the briefs to touch skin on skin.

“Shhh, good boy,” Jensen praised when Jared started at the first contact but relaxed as Jensen wrapped his fingers around the hard length. Dropping his head so he could see what he was doing, Jensen pulled the briefs back and stared down at the thick cock as he began to slowly stroke it. Jared was tense but he stayed still as Jensen jerked him off, watching the head of the dick dribble milky fluid with fascination. The more he pumped his hand, the more it came and Jensen was a little surprised with how much was coming out. It slowly slid down Jared’s cock and Jensen smeared around, used it to make the motions glide easily.

The teenager figured he could probably jerk Jared off until he finished pumping come and then help him figure out how to do it himself. His hand moved with practiced rhythm and he felt his own nerves settling down just as Jared suddenly jerked upright. Jensen was pushed back to the couch, pinned on his back as Jared loomed over him, making soft perplexed sounds and staring down at Jensen like he had never seen him before.

“Jeeze, Jay, come on boy, just let me help you out,” he grumbled, completely unafraid of the much bigger male as he reached and eased Jared’s pants open wide so he could pull his pet’s erection free. Jared made a strangled little noise but didn’t stop his owner as Jensen resumed touching him. Jared stayed above him on his knees and hands with Jensen laid out under him. The boy grimaced a little as white gobs fell from the head of Jared’s dick to Jensen’s t-shirt. Pausing in his motions, Jensen pulled his shirt up around his chest so the jizz fell onto his skin and could be easily wiped away later. 

Jared made another soft whimper and Jensen looked away from the dick he was stroking to smile up at Jared reassuringly. The poor male looked completely bewildered and was shifting restlessly, but also shoving a bit into Jensen’s hand.

“S’ok, just helping you out boy,” Jensen calmed him with his smile and soft tone, letting the Companion know everything was fine as he’d done plenty of times before.

Jared was coming steadily now, thick spurts just like when Jensen came but far more of it, coating Jensen's stomach and making him squirm a little under the sticky mess. Jensen already knew he was gay so he didn’t feel bad about how hard he was in his shorts. The gobs of come hitting his skin were more than warm and he was tempted to run his hand through it, maybe even taste it. Its heavy smell hung in the air; that mix of come, sweat from their run, and the natural smell that was just Jared. Watching his hand work his pet over, Jensen felt his own body heating up and felt a little constricted in his own clothing. He’d have to jerk off later himself.

A little noise, not as worried as the previous one made him glance up and he watched Jared lean down and hide his face in Jensen’s neck again. This time though Jared breath ghosted over Jensen’s neck just before the wet drag of his tongue made Jensen jump.

“Jay, stop that,” he protested without any real force as Jared started licking at his neck insistently, his hips rolling into each motion of Jensen’s hand now. The Companion’s demeanor shifted and his body sank down; legs stretching out along the couch until the head of his cock was rubbing along Jensen’s stomach. The teenager had to spread his thighs to make room for the bulk of the bigger male. 

Jared’s body started rocking, thrusting into Jensen’s hand while Jared’s own hands touched Jensen, light brushes all over while he sucked the sweat from Jensen’s neck.

“…Easy…” Jensen muttered but he was completely turned on; tucked under Jared’s warm and much larger body pressed to his, idly wondering if he could get a hand between their bodies and jerk himself off.

Then Jared’s hand skimmed over Jensen’s hip and slid under his shorts and boxers, cupped his ass and lifted Jensen to meet him as he pressed down. The warmth of Jared’s huge hand pawing at his ass made Jensen realize things were getting out of hand, even if it felt good. Jensen was still a virgin and wasn’t ready to give it up to anyone, much less his Companion.

“Enough,” he said with a firmness in his tone now. He let go of Jared’s cock and reached to grab at the hand squeezing his ass. Jared rarely ignored the tone but this time he made his own comforting sound and kept on touching Jensen has he pleased.

“Jared,” Jensen snapped with a bit of anger as he used his other hand to try and push Jared off of him. But the male was a giant, and even when he pressed with a good amount of force Jared remained unmoved.

“Stop it,” for the first time that Jensen could recall he felt something akin to fear of his pet as Jared kept him trapped without even trying. Squirming harder, Jensen started yelling at the male, thumping on his chest and digging his nails in as he yanked at Jared’s hand.

Jared eased back a touch and before relief could set in the Companion pulled at Jensen’s shorts and they slid down his thighs.

“Jared! Enough. Bad! Get off me,” Jensen hissed, finally letting panic set in when Jared entirely disregarded the commands in a way he never had before. Jared sat back again and slipped an arm around Jensen and flipped him with a carelessness that surprised the teenager. Sudden thoughts of how rough Companion breeding could be filled his head, there were clinics in place for these things to be monitored, to ensure no one was harmed because it was that brutal.

Jared pushed Jensen’s shorts and boxers down further on his knees and Jensen tried to crawl away but the bigger male pressed him to the couch with his chest, strong hands grabbing at Jensen’s hips to lift his ass into the air.          

“Stop it!” He tried again, jerking under Jared and finally catching him in the face with his elbow. The Companion jerked at the contact and then his weight fell on Jensen completely, forcing him onto the cushions with a choked sound as the air whooshed from his lungs. Jared pressed his mouth to the back of Jensen's neck and gave a low growl.

The hair on his neck stood on end and Jensen swallowed a whimper as real fear poured into him; Jared had never once growled at Jensen, never. After a pause the male lifted off him, resting his weight but not crushing Jensen with it. Both of Jared’s hands took Jensen's waist in a firm hold and lifted his backend up.

Jensen swallowed a sound and made no move to stop Jared, could still feel his breath bathing over his neck.

The wet end of Jared’s cock pressed along Jensen’s bare thigh, rubbed along the inside of it as Jared gave a thrust. Maybe once the male realized Jensen wasn’t a female he’d stop the teenager hoped desperately as his fingers dug into the couch. But Jared kept shoving, poking at Jensen thighs and the curve of his ass, leaving sticky smudges of come everywhere. The head of the Companion’s cock pressed along the back of Jensen’s sack before sliding up, over his hole and along the cleft of his ass. Jensen couldn’t help but shift, trying to dislodge Jared and keep him from splitting Jensen in two with his massive dick. Jared’s hands bit into the meat of Jensen’s waist but he didn’t growl, just kept humping at Jensen’s raised ass. One large hand moved to rest over the small of Jensen’s back and pushed him down, made him line up better.

The tip was dipping come, smearing it along the cleft and over his asshole. Still, Jensen  knew it was going to seriously hurt if Jared managed to figure this out, which the Companion seemed to be doing. Jared pushed up off Jensen’s back and arranged himself so the front of his thighs were flush with the backs of Jensen’s own. The hand on his back slid down and dragged along the curve of his ass until he was rubbing Jensen’s hole with the curve of his thumb. Against his will, Jensen’s dick twitched, starting to go hard again as Jared explored the tight pucker. Jensen parted his lips, meaning to say something to make Jared stop but the male chose then to press the digit in and all Jensen got out was a strangled moan. Jared pushed his thumb carelessly deep and his other hand on the boy’s hip stopped Jensen from getting away. Once he pulled Jensen back flush with him, Jared’s other hand drifted over to rub along his asshole, curious finger prodding and a second digit sinking in with out warning. Jensen cried out and tried to get away, sank back to the couch but Jared’s hand followed, rough and prodding as his thumb and forefinger sank in and a third added, pulled at the ring of muscle to see if it would stretch.

Tears burned in Jensen’s eyes as he let out a pained cry and clenched his teeth. Jared wasn’t intentionally being brutal but that didn’t make it hurt any less. The Companion thankfully paused and made an inquiring noise. Jensen opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, the male was frowning down at him, clearly not getting that he was hurting Jensen. With the male distracted, the teenager tried to get up but Jared pulled his fingers free to press on his back and pin him again. Jensen swallowed as he looked back up at Jared, the male’s gaze was on his ass again, his fingers already back and pressing in once more.

Jensen didn’t see much other choice so he reached under himself and gathered up the smears of come on his stomach and from where it transferred to the couch cushion. Getting as much as he could, he then reached back and smeared it along his hole and Jared’s fingers. The Companion tilted his head and watched Jensen as he slicked himself up as best as he could to try and lessen the pain he was about to feel. Jared watched him for a moment before he took Jensen’s hand away and peered at the smeared hole. Pulling his fingers from inside him, Jared started easing the gobs along Jensen’s ass to smear over his opening. He rubbed along the entrance and pressed in a finger, seeming to notice that it was easier to move with the come lubricating the way. Jared took his time, smearing his come and fingering it into Jensen while the teenager tried not to get erect again, he shouldn’t be enjoying this for God’s sake.

All too soon for Jensen, Jared pulled his fingers away and moved over him again. The male started to press the bulbous tip of his cock against Jensen’s asshole, thick spurts smearing while Jared began to force his way in. Taking uneven breaths, Jensen tried to relax himself, he’d heard that it would hurt more to try and fight it. So he clutched at the couch and tried to relax himself, to let Jared’s huge cock in. It burned and Jensen felt tears squeezed from his clenched eyes as Jared sank into him. The Companion sheathed himself in one long motion, hands on Jensen hips to keep him in place. Jared went slow but he didn’t stop when Jensen whimpered and tried to escape, just gripped at his waist hard enough to leave marks and made Jensen take it.

Once Jared was completely buried inside Jensen he shifted around, made Jensen get back up onto his hands and knees before he leaned over so his chest pressed into Jensen’s slender back. Both his hands snaked down to grip the tops of Jensen's thighs, taking control of the teenager as they prevented him from pulling away. Jensen wasn’t an overly petite guy, but under the Companion he felt utterly tiny. Jared was poised over him, buried to the hilt and Jensen realized his pet had just taken his virginity. A warm puff of breath rolled over his neck before Jared licked him, light touches that were gentle as his wet tongue dragged over Jensen’s skin, grooming his little mate, his bitch.

Before Jensen could react to the affection, Jared pulled back and started thrusting. The male was immediately vicious, hard slaps that made Jensen’s body lunge forward only to be slammed back by the male’s hands on his thighs. Jensen cried out and clenched his teeth as Jared fucked him hard, made him bounce back and forth on his hands and knees. Jared gave low grunts and made strange not quiet growls as he moved, an answer to Jensen’s moans and sobs.

He could feel the male inside him, feel each motion as Jared pulled back and then forced his body to open wide again. It burned but as rough as Jared was, the agony of it was receding, Jared was steadily spurting inside Jensen and it was making the motions smoother for Jensen to take. It still stung like a motherfucker but it wasn’t an unbearable pain.

Jensen could feel Jared; thighs pressed to the back of his skin, slick with come so each time he pulled back to thrust their skin tried to stick, if felt messy and gross. The Companion’s hands yanked Jensen back to meet each forceful lunge, and when he rammed in deep; Jensen felt Jared’s balls slap along his ass. With the furious pace as well as the strength of Jared’s hands on Jensen, the boy had no control, couldn’t pull away or get out from under his pet. Digging his fingers into the cushion under him Jensen squeezed his eyes tight and accepted that he wasn’t getting away until Jared was finished.

Jensen become conscious with a mortified flush that his cock was full and throbbing, bouncing back and forth with each loud slap of skin on skin. The teenager was getting off as his pet essentially raped him. Humiliated that some sick part of him liked this, the feeling of being forced to take it, that Jared was using him, making him into a Companion’s _bitch_. Despite the mortification, Jensen couldn’t stop the soft moans slipping from his mouth, he couldn’t make the pleasure-pain of Jared fucking him not be good.     

Jared paused for a moment, the two of them panting for air while the Companion adjusted his grip on Jensen, Jared’s hands moved to take the teenager’s trim waist and pull him tightly flush against Jared as the bigger male panted against his neck, nuzzling and licking adoringly even as his hips pummeled into Jensen much smaller body. He pulled Jensen ass a little higher and the angle let him slam in a bit deeper. Jared no longer pulled back for long strokes but was shoving with tight motions, fucking savage and utterly unrestrained, his size and strength making Jensen feel like nothing. Jensen could track the sensation of his Companion throbbing inside him, a pulse steadily beating with more and more fervor. Jesus Christ, he could _feel_ him inside Jensen’s own body, it made him feel vulnerable and at the bigger male’s complete mercy.

Jensen was submitting to his own pet.

“J-jay, “ Jensen breathed, whimpering outright as he felt something happening. Each time Jared pulled back Jensen went with him, not by choice, his body was stuck, Jared was stuck inside him.

Knotted.

Jensen realized with a start, Companions knotted when they bred.

Red faced with shame, Jensen dropped his head down and let Jared ride him, they were tied now and it was impossible to undo it, Jensen knew that much. Jared grinded their bodies together and gave a grunt as he pressed in and pushed Jensen back brutally. The knot was moving inside him, back in forth as it swelled up bigger until Jensen’s toes curled and he let out a stream of breathy sobs and whines. Each time Jared moved the knot was pulled back, dragged along his insides and it felt so intense, Jensen couldn’t tell if it was pleasure or pain.

The knot kept filling out and Jared kept trying to shove it right up into Jensen’s bloody throat. Finally when Jared tried to pull back a bit the knot refused to budge even the slightest. The Companion on top of him made a soft growling whine and nosed Jensen’s hair, giving another experimental tug that made Jensen wince and his hand flying back blindly to grab at the male and keep him tightly flush.  

“Stop it, easy, we’re stuck Jay, It’s not gonna come out,” Jensen told him with a groan, not wanting Jared to try when it stung like that. The Companion gave a huff but he stopped moving, just rested on Jensen back, most of his weight on the back of the couch then on the tiny boy under him. Jared panted lightly, seemingly perfectly content above Jensen while the teenager struggled to accept that he’d just been fucked his pet and possibly kind of maybe _liked_ it.

God, he was so sick.

His hands and knees were tingling with pins and needles and Jensen carefully slumped his front down to his elbows so he could rest his hands at least, his knees he could to nothing for. Jared leaned down too, nuzzling at his neck and face, all sweet touches now and Jensen gave him a dirty look over his shoulder as the Companion happily licked at his cheek and by chance over his mouth, making Jensen flush as his pet gave him his version of a kiss.

Very carefully he tried to ease away from Jared to see if they could come apart yet but the knot immediately pulled painfully in Jensen and Jared tensed. It would hurt Jensen far too much to try and force the knot out so he sank back against Jared again. Sitting up slowly, he elbowed Jared until the male figured out what he wanted and sat them up on their knees, suddenly complacent and obedient again now that they were tied. Jensen rearranged them with gruff commands and rough jabs until he was sitting in Jared’s lap, facing away from him. Once he was down he stretched both his legs out and felt his knees rejoice as the ache in them released. Jensen winced at the kinks in his body and realized that they had to have been fucking for longer than it had seemed like for his body to be sore like that. 

Jensen leaned against Jared’s full chest and gave a deep huff, relaxing his body as he waited it out. But once they weren’t moving and the aches of his body weren’t distracting him, Jensen become conscious that he could actually feel Jared coming inside him. The soft pulse came with a strange sensation; it made Jensen feel almost heavy. A Companion’s body temperature was higher then a human's and Jensen could actually feel the heat of Jared’s cock and his semen pumping into him. Red-faced he felt his cock twitch and give its own ache. At that point Jensen didn’t see much point in not getting off so he took hold of himself and started to jerk off. Jared made a soft woof as he rested his chin on the top of Jensen’s head and watched with open curiosity as Jensen touched himself.

“Fucking jerk, I can’t believe you did this,” Jensen grumbled as he readjusted his position on Jared’s lap and felt the knot pull a bit. Getting both hands around his cock, he rocked in careful motions, mainly his hands and not his hips since the rocking felt good but if he actually tried to thrust it made his abused asshole burn in pain. He stroked with more urgency as he felt the steady warmth filling his insides, the strong weight of the male pressed against him. With his eyes half closed and unfocused, Jared’s hand surprised him when the pads of his fingers rubbed along the tip where a bead of come had gathered. With a choked cry, Jensen came all over his pet’s palm, a few spurts of white that seemed like nothing in comparison to the huge mess Jared had made. His entire body clenched and Jared gave a surprised sound, hips jerking up and Jensen could feel the Companion still filling him with come as he panted through his own climax. 

They stayed tied for over an hour according to the DVD player’s clock. While they waited, Jensen jerked off two more times, the third time he managed to get Jared to help him. The Companion didn’t really know what he was doing but the feel of someone’s hand was more then enough to give Jensen an extra thrill. 

As the hour mark passed Jensen started to get nervous since his family was due home soon. The last thing he needed was to get caught like this, fuck it was embarrassing to be in the position already and if someone, a member of his family saw this Jensen would probably have to kill himself. 

But Jared started moving under Jensen, shifting back and forth until the teenager felt the knot slide a bit. Jensen couldn’t get leverage with his feet on the floor so he tucked them on either side of Jared’s thighs and slowly leaned away and up from the Companion, feeling the knot very slowly pull. It hurt a bit but the pain was far less then earlier and Jensen didn’t have time to wait anymore. Biting his lip he kept pulling carefully, letting the bulge inside him work it’s was down from deep inside him until he felt it pull at his hole. Gripping Jared’s knees tightly, Jensen took a steadying breath and leaned forward, feeling the knot resist as he tugged. Jared moved suddenly, yanked back and his knot popped free, the long length of his cock sliding from Jensen’s sore ass.

Jensen tried to stand up right away and straightaway, his legs gave out under him, his thighs mainly felt kind of numb. Jared caught him under his arms and eased him down to the carpet with a concerned whine. Reassurances died on Jensen lips as he felt the wet trickling along the inside of his thigh. Spreading his legs, he watched the small pool form on the carpet, clear, milky fluid that was steadily seeping from his ass. Mortified, Jensen got up and fumbled his way to the bathroom, nearly falling over more then once as his sore legs protested being used, he waved off each attempt Jared made to help him with a dark glare. Sitting on the toilet, he listened to the sound of Jared’s come dribbling from him and into the water. It took a ridiculous amount of time to stop and when he stood up a bit more rushed out with the motion. Jensen wanted to sit back down but he didn’t have the time. With a permanent flush on his face he stumbled from the bathroom. 

Jared had tucked himself back into his jeans, but they were soaked with come so Jensen made him change along with him and he threw both of their stained clothing in the washer. Turning on the empty dryer, he threw in a handful of dryer sheets to overpower the lingering smell of sex in the basement. 

Moving very gingerly with each step, Jensen went up the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a can of pop. Taking it downstairs, he gave a silent apology to his mother before he opened it and dumped the contents on the couch and floor where Jared’s come was soaking in, his mom was going to get home before he could clean it completely so the teenager needed to cover the stain with another. The Companion made a scandalized sound, eyes wide as Jensen bluntly broke a house rule and intentionally spilled drinks.

“Now you’re worried about rules? What about when I was telling you to fucking stop?” Jensen snapped at him but Jared just looked confused and hurt by his anger. Jensen wanted to scream at him but he stopped himself, Jared wouldn’t understand, how could he? Jensen had started this, it was on him more than his Companion. With a soft curse, Jensen grabbed the cleaning supplies and started scrubbing at the mess.

As he expected, his mom and sister got home before he was anywhere near done. By then Jensen had a story made up about how he and Jared had been rough housing and Jensen had banged his hip really badly on the corner of the coffee table and spilled the pop. Because it hurt so much he hadn’t cleaned it up right away hence the huge mess with everything stained. When Jensen showed the large bruise on his hip, thanks to Jared from earlier, he won some sympathy from his mom and even more when she saw how carefully he was moving around.

In the end he managed to avoid any harsh punishment and cleaned the mess up without anyone thinking anything of it. Jensen ate dinner quietly and then went to bed early, winning even more pity from his mom and getting out of his chores for the night.

“Take Jared with you honey, or he’ll be trying to go outside and see one of those females in heat,” she called after him and Jensen resisted the urge to scoff.

“Somehow I doubt it,” he grumbled under his breath and glanced over his shoulder, not at all surprised to see Jared right there already, trotting behind him with a goofy satisfied smile.

 


End file.
